It All Began with a Dare
by Animegrl1047
Summary: Misao was only a seventeen-year old junior and Aoshi was an icy eighteen year old junior. When Kaoru and Megumi decided to make Misao go on a dare, everything in Misao's life come chaotic after the dare. Now what is she going to do? Couple: AM, KK, SM ra
1. Misao, Truth or Dare?

A/N: Okay, okay. I'm new and this is my first fanfiction. My computer (as explained in the profile) has been fixed, but there are still a couple more problems on it.......--..... Anywho, I'm starting on this fanfic, but some chapters might be short...long story......

Sano: Yeah, just because you have your mother to deal with over the summer.

Me: WHY YOU....! Since when did you know about that!?

Sano: Oh...... (whistles off)

Me: (groan) MISAO!!!!!!!!! (faces the computer, mutters) Can I just start so I can deal with Sano LATER!?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, I repeat, I DO NOT OWN IT!!!!!! Thank you. Does this make all of the lawyers get off of my back!? lawyers then run off Good........  
  
Sano: Oh yeah.......I got an idea for your story!!!!

Me: What????

Sano: Um......er.........well........

Me: YOU WERE ONLY TRYING TO SHOW OFF TO MEGUMI, AREN'T YOU, SAGARA!? Anyways.....sigh begin the story.

It All Began with a Dare

By: Animegrl1047

Chapter 1 Misao, Truth or Dare?

(MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!)

"Mou....Misao! You're going to be late!"  
  
Okon Makimachi was standing on front of her youngest sister's door, waiting impatiently for her sister to hurry up.  
  
"Hai, hai!!!!!! Wakata, OKON!!!!!!!"  
  
Misao Makimachi, Okon's seventeen-year old little sister, was currently dressing up in her school uniform, which she disliked and loathed in a "polite" manner. She groaned as soon as she heard Okon's voice,yelling at her to hurry up again.  
  
"All right, all right," Misao then came out of her room, scowling as she passed Okon. "There, happy?"  
  
"I'm happy, all right," Okon sighed with relief.  
  
".........you are going to be dead as soon as you know it, Okon," she scowled at her older sister.  
  
Omasu then joined up with Okon. "Is Misao all right?"  
  
Okon smirked, "Judging from her attitude, her hair, and her tone of voice, the answer to that question is a 'yes'. Oh yeah......can't she do something about her hair here??"  
  
"OKON!!!!!!!!!!" Misao's voice told Okon that she was listening and she didn't like every word she said. Obviously, she knows EVERYTHING about Misao from her hair to her tone of her voice every morning. Unfortunately for her, Misao has a very sharp ear that she can listen to conversations with, even her sisters' conversations about "How was Misao?" or "Is Misao all right?"  
  
"Ohayou, Jiya," Misao grumbled as she saw her grandfather.  
  
"Ah, Misao. Good morning," Okina smirked to see his spunky granddaughter, which now wound up to be a very tired looking girl that have been run down by a couple of bricks.........no.....make that tractors.  
  
"Well, Jiya," Misao smirked. "You're still living here, even though I told you to get out a couple of weeks ago."  
  
"Um.......Misao?" Shiro, her brother, was making himself a cup of coffee. "It's actually Okina's decision to either get out or to stay, not you."  
  
"Oh....heh heh......." Misao slightly blushed with embarrassment. "Whoops....."  
  
"Hey, Misao," Okon smirked. "Aren't you going to be late? It's about seven fourty......."  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!!!" Misao's voice was heard as she rushed off to her school.  
  
They all stared after Misao in silence. Finally, Shiro's weak voice came out, breaking the ice.  
  
"Um.......next time, can we get an alarm clock for Misao????" he asked weakly.  
  
"And have her break it along with the other seven alarm clocks that we tried to wake her up with?" Okina asked calmly.  
  
"Oh.......right......." Shiro muttered, recalling a time when Misao trashed and bashed the alarm clocks that they tried to wake her up with for the past 7 years.  
  
"Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Misao wasn't having a great time going towards her school. Then again, she has to face her teacher as soon as she gets in her class.  
  
Not a pretty picture at all  
  
_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Misao was running towards gate of her school in a panic._ I'm going to be late.....AGAIN!!!!!!! For the....I DON'T KNOW!!!!! I've always been late!!!!!!!! Kaoru and Megumi are gonna kill me if I don't-!  
  
_Her thoughts have been interrupted by hitting against a wall.  
  
Actually, a very strong, warm wall.  
  
"Hey, koshii-chan," A familiar voice said, grabbing her just in time. "Slow down, will ya? It's only about ten minutes until homeroom starts."  
  
"Eh? SANO????????" Misao looked at Sanosuke Sagara, a seventeen-year old former gangster from the gang, Sekihoutai. Usually, he comes second to last in homeroom before Misao, but unusually, he's early today.  
  
"Wait, YOU'RE EARLY!? What time is it!?" she asked. (More like yelling...)  
  
Before Sano as about to say anything, a voice answered her question.  
  
"It's about seven-thirty, Misao. Why?"  
  
The smooth voice belonged to none other than Megumi Takane, a seventeen- year old "nurse-in-training" and frankly, the girl that Sano had been going out with for the last three months. Unfortunately, they weren't admitting to the others that they were boyfriend and girlfriend yet. And to both Kaoru and Misao, that was the saddest thing that they ever seen.  
  
"Arrggg....Jiya...you damn old man....YOU ARE DEAD!!!!!!" Misao screamed at the sky, hoping that Okina would hear her shouting and cursing at him.  
  
That can't be possible because Okina was running the Aoiya, their family restaurant. And he probably TRIED not to hear what Misao cursed at him.  
  
Apparently, that's not important in this story.  
  
"So, Kitune," Sano smirked as he greeted his "soon-to-be-girlfriend". "You're early."  
  
"I'm always early, tori-atama!" Megumi exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, really?" he asked, being clueless.  
  
SMACK.  
  
"Owch......that out to hurt him," Misao said weakly.  
  
"IT DID HURT, WEASEL GIRL!!!!!!" Sano exclaimed who was apparently on the floor with a large bump on her head which might sting for the rest of his day.  
  
"Well, well. Ohayou, Sanosuke," a cheerful voice that belonged to Kenshin Himura, an eighteen-year old guy who happened to have a scar on his left cheek due to a freak accident two years ago at the school lab. Well....not quite.  
  
"Hey, Himura," Misao smiled, giving Kenshin a smack on his back. "Where's Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"Right here, Misao!" Kaoru Kamiya joined the gang as she ran up towards the gate. She was seventeen-year old petite girl, perfect for Kenshin's girlfriend. Actually she is Kenshin's girlfriend and mostly everyone at the school knows that because it was obvious.  
  
"Well, ohayou, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin smiled as they all walked past the gate to go to their homerooms.  
  
"So, Jou-chan," Sano smirked, "How's the little brat? Doin' any better?"  
  
The "little brat" was Kaoru's little brother, Yahiko Kamiya.  
  
"Fine...still playing an another prank on me, but I caught him," Kaoru smiled weakly at the thought of Yahiko playing an another prank in her room.  
  
Heh, at least she doesn't have to be with two brothers, two sisters, and a lecherous grandfather in her household unlike I do, Misao thought, smiling at the thought of having a little brother.  
  
"So, Misao," Megumi said as she grabbed her shoes from her locker. "We still didn't finish up last Friday's game of truth- or-dare, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah...that..." Misao murmured, trying to remember.  
  
Kaoru laughed, "Oh that one...wasn't that the one when I dared you, Megumi, to tell us if you like Sanosuke a lot?"  
  
"Kaoru!!!" Megumi exclaimed in embarrassment as her friends cracked up laughing. "You mean that one???"  
  
Misao was stifling with giggles, "That's the one!"  
  
_Flashback starts  
  
"All right, Kaoru," Misao smiled evilly. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Um......" Kaoru thought about it for only than two seconds before she answered, what she thought, was the safest one. "Truth."  
  
Megumi and Misao smiled evilly at that one.  
  
"Oh no...." Kaoru muttered.  
  
"Kaoru Kamiya," Megumi smiled in her slyest way. "Do you like Kenshin or Enishi better?"  
  
Kaoru groaned in her "Oh-my-god" tone when Megumi mentioned Enishi's name out loud. He used to be Kaoru's former boyfriend, but then he fell in love with someone else. That caused Kaoru to break up with Enishi and to meet Kenshin by his sister, Tomoe, one of her friends before she died in a car accident involving some guy named Gohei. Then, Enishi felt bad for his sister's loss, so Kaoru cheered him up, even though she was his ex- girlfriend. But, when Kenshin told her that he wants her to be his girlfriend, well, let's just say that there were even more complicated situations after that. One of them involves Enishi being jealous of Kenshin, so he told Kaoru that he loved her. Now, Kaoru has to decide from the little truth or dare game that both Misao and Megumi asked her to.  
  
"Um..." Kaoru thought about it for more than twenty seconds before she made up her mind. "It's definitely Kenshin."  
  
Then Megumi started to cry in front of Kaoru and Misao. She was saying something, but both Kaoru and Misao couldn't make out the words.  
  
"Megumi? What are you saying?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"My little girl's growing up..." Megumi whispered in happiness.  
  
Misao smirked at that comment, "Well, well. Kaoru's growing up...out of the little boy Enishi. Ha ha ha ha!!!!!"  
  
"Mou!!! Megumi!!!" Kaoru exclaimed, embarrassed and humiliated at the same time.  
  
"Now...Megumi," Misao smiled evilly again. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Um..." she thought about it for a minute before she made up her mind. "Truth!"  
  
"You sure?" Kaoru asked in her "you-really-really-really- positive" tone in her voice.  
  
"Yes!" Megumi exclaimed.  
  
"Okay," Misao thought about this for a minute. Then glancing at Kaoru, Kaoru pointed at Megumi, whowas staring at a certain tori- atama in a group picture. Misao grinned evilly at that sight. "All right...Megumi Takane-"  
  
"You sound like if I'm getting off an island or something from Survivor," Megumi scowled.  
  
"...Megumi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Trust me, you're not," Misao answered, annoyed.  
  
"Anyway..." Kaoru decided to ask her the question. "Do you like Sanosuke Sagaura very much?"  
  
This got Megumi into a very tight situation to tell her very two best friends whenever she should tell then that she likes tori- atama aka Sano. 'I don't think today's the right time. But since they really wanted to know...'  
  
"Well..." Megumi started to say something, but she paused to think about it more.  
  
The two of them were eager to hear her response.  
  
"WELL!?" Misao and Kaoru exclaimed at the same time.  
  
Then, the bell rang for class to begin.  
  
And it was right when Megumi was about to say if she likes Sano or not.  
  
"Damn it!" Misao exclaimed with disappointment. "And we were wanting to know about the truth..."  
  
"Aww...cheer up, guys," Megumi smiled gently. "You'll know next time."  
  
"Shit, and it was getting good," a familiar voice protested.  
  
It wound up to be Sanosuke himself.  
  
"Were you listening to our conversation, SANO!?" Kaoru asked in a irritated voice.  
  
"Er......no......" Sano said weakly. "Now if you all excuse me, I'll be going now..."  
  
"Oh no, you don't," Misao said, grabbing by his collar. "You listened, so you get to be beaten, courtesy of Misao Makimachi aka Ninja Girl... "  
  
"Wait, ack-! Don't-!!! AAHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Flashback ends  
  
_"And Sano ruined it all..." Kaoru muttered. But then she smiled. "At least he forgot about it after school!"  
  
"Yeah....sure...." Megumi and Misao said in a "yeah....right...." tone.  
  
Once they all got into homeroom, Kaoru, Megumi, and Misao decided to meet where Misao sits in her first period class. Then, they resumed their truth or dare game from the last day they played it.  
  
"All right, fox lady," Misao smiled, "You chose truth last time, so bark it out; do you like Sanosuke?"  
  
"Umm..." Megumi thought about ti for a while before her only answer came out of her voice.  
  
"Maybe,"  
  
"WHAT!?" Kaoru and Misao shouted, making all of their classmates turn and started at them for thirty seconds before they resumed back to what they were doing.  
  
"Megumi!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"You'll find out soon," she smiled, then laughed, having fox ears pop out of nowhere.  
  
Kaoru and Misao had a sweatdrop coming out.  
  
"Er.....okay...." the two of them looked at each other.  
  
_I can't really tell them what my real answer was,_ Megumi thought as she saw Misao and Kaoru talking about her response. _Besides, I think no one's going to believe me when I tell them that I really like Sano. I know he's an idiot at sometimes, but I still like him. I can't help it....  
  
_"Megumi,"  
  
Kaoru broke Megumi out of her dreamland thoughts. "It's Miaso's turn, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah......" she realized. "All right, Misao...truth or dare?"  
  
"Hm...." Misao looked at them and thought about it for what seems like an hour. _Truth? Or Dare? Well.....if I picked Truth...they probably tell anyone, even Kenshin and Sano. Maybe dare's better...no then again, everyone at class might see it. Truth? Erm...about that...that will reveal my darkest and embarrassing secret and then everyone at school might know about it...I'll just pick the safest one.  
  
_"Well?" Megumi and Kaoru were tense.  
  
"Dare,"  
  
Megumi then started to laugh, having her fox ears come out (again...) and Kaoru had the face that reads that she had an evil plot in her head.  
  
Oh crap....what do they have in mind? Misao thought worried.  
  
"Misao," Megumi smiled, nodding at Kaoru. "Your dare for this game is..."  
  
"What?" Misao thought as if everyone at the class heard Megumi's dare.  
  
"... to ask Shinomori, the ice boy, to go on a date with you," Kaoru finished what Megumi was saying.  
  
"NANI!!!???"  
  
Now everyone in the class heard her shouting. They were all looking at the three girls as if a contest was held and they can't decide who's going to win.  
  
"So, Misao," Kaoru smirked, "So you take our little dare?"

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. It was about seven to eight pages and I only started on it last night. Boy that took a while...

Sano: At least you didn't put how koshii-chan beated me up.

Me: (groan) I have to settle something with you, tori-atama baka!!!

Misao: Hey, finally, someone called Sano a baka!

Me: (sigh) I'm just starting to enjoy it, too.

Megumi: Well, it's a good thing you didn't put how I felt about Sano in this chapter...

Me: Still, I'm putting in how you feel about him sometimes later in the story. Hope Sano doesn't ruin it...

Sano: HEY!!!! I think you're kinda mean here!!

Me: ..... Do I have to kick you or do I have to let Misao do it?

Sano: (gets scared) Please don't let her do it...

Me: Oh Misao???

Misao comes out with her Tomb Raiders outfit (sorry folks...I don't allow guns until later in the story)

Misao: What do you want me to do?

Me: Can you do me a favor, and kick Sano's ass? HE just can't shut for once...

Sano: HEY!!! DARE GASONNA BAKA NO KOTO WO ITTA KA!? I don't talk a lot!!! (translation: Who said such a stupid thing!?)

Misao: (smiles evilly, starts to crack her knuckles) With pleasure...

Sano: (panics) Oh no....don't do it....AARRRGGHH!!!!!

Me: (sigh) Ahh....some peace and quiet...

Misao: HEY!!! I forgot to ask you.....when is Aoshi gonna come!?

Me: In the next chapter. No duh....

Misao: Arigato!!! (faces Sano) Now to deal with you....

Sano: AAAHHH!!!!!!!! I'M GETTING BEAT UP!!!! MISAO YOU #%&#!!!

Megumi: Did he just curse at Misao?

Me: Duh....what do you think?


	2. Aoshi's Answer

A/N: I tried to edit the first chapter, but nothing happened. I hope this chapter's turns out better.....  
  
Sano: Heck, thanks a lot to you, Misao beated me up!

Me: (groan) Tori-atama AGAIN..?

Sano: What do you think?

Me: I swear, can't you just get out for once? I'm trying to think here!!!!

Sano: So?

Me: (groan).......

Megumi: Sano bothering you again?

Me: Take a look at him and me. What do you think?

Megumi: Oh.

Kaoru: (appears with Kenshin) Hey! Do you all know where Misao went?

Me: No....

Megumi: I didn't see her this morning either....

Sano: Well, I did hear her say something about seeing ice man....

Me: Lemme have three guesses....the first two are wrong, so the answer is Aoshi, right?

Sano: .....smarty ass.....

Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?

Kenshin: Now, now. Calm down...the two of you won't start a fight, right?

Me: (glares at Sano) If the baka shuts up, I'll be perfectly happy about it.

Sano: If the author goes to hell, I'll be extremely satisfied.

Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY, TORI-ATAMA!? YOU'RE GOING IN HELL IF YOU DON'T KEEP YOUR STUPID MOUTH SHUT!!! (The rest: sweatdrop)

Sano: All right, all right (mutters) Jeez, you sonofabitch.....

Me: EXCUSE ME!?  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to go through this? I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters or its plot (which on this story, I'm not even bothering to use it) at all. (sigh) There, you happy?  
  
Me: Oh yeah.....forgot. Mostly, I'll update probably......don't know about my stupid plans this week or the summer....

Kaoru: Counting on your mother, I'll say that you'll have time to update.

Me: True....

Kaoru: Then again, you have tutoring, and you have to go to your friend's home, and-

Me: Is that all, Kaoru? I'm starting to have some plans mixed up.

Kaoru: Well.....okay. But, can I have some time with Kenshin ALONE?

Me: Go ahead, I have nothing to do with this. All I need to do is begin this chappie.... (sighs)

Chapter 2 Aoshi's answer  
  
Aoshi Shinomori, an icy, expressionless eighteen-year old, was looking at himself in the mirror, getting ready just so he can get through his day. Besides, the fact that he nearly stayed up until two in the morning, watching some boring old movie with his father.  
  
"Aoshi!!!"  
  
It was his mother.  
  
"If you don't hurry up, you'll be late!"  
  
"Okasaan, I'll hurry. What time is it?" he asked as he grabbed his school jacket.  
  
"About seven fifteen. Your father and I have to work, you know,"  
  
"I know that, I know that....."  
  
Aoshi then ran out of the door before he even said good-bye to his parents when he ran off.  
  
_Shit, and I'm going to later than usual, thanks a lot to the stupid movie that I saw with my father,_ he thought as he made his way towards the next corner towards the gate of the school. Then he saw someone else was there.  
  
It was Sanosuke.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't the ice block," he greeted Aoshi.  
  
He loathed that nickname his friend gave him. When he was eleven, Aoshi became expressionless and he had an icy heart. With that, Sano and Kenshin were his only friends, so Sano gave him the nickname just so he can laugh. The only answer Sano got?  
  
"...ohayou, you idiot."  
  
Then he left to go inside the school towards his first period class. Besides the fact that he always was the first one to be in first period, he just did nothing but read a book. He was this close to being the most boring person anyone knew.  
  
And then again, most girls fall in love with him just because of his looks.  
  
Aoshi didn't want anyone to fall in love with him; he didn't even want to have a girlfriend. But there was one particular person in mind....  
  
The bell rang for seven fourty-five.  
  
Everyone then started to fill into the classrooms for first period to begin. Then he noticed Sano and Kenshin.  
  
They're with the girls: Megumi, Kaoru, and Misao.  
  
_Misao..._  
  
He looked to see the young, energetic girl, who was chatting with tanuki and kitsune.  
  
"Hey, Aoshi,"  
  
Aoshi looked up to see Kenshin and Sano, standing next to his desk.  
  
"Hello, Himura. Nice to see you, tori-baka," Aoshi scowled at Sano's sight.  
  
"Well, apparently, I wan't too fond of what you said this morning, icy boy," Sano smirked. "I'm not that much of an idiot to Kitsune here...she might as well have some feelings about me, you know."  
  
"Nice to know..." Kenshin muttered in a "sure....we get it" tone.  
  
The three were about to talk about some other subject when they heard,  
  
"NANI!!!!????"  
  
Everyone at their class started at Misao, who was the one who screamed out the word. Even Aoshi, Sano, and Kenshin noticed.  
  
"So," They heard Kaoru say. "So you take our little dare?"  
  
"Dare?"  
  
The girls looked to see Kenshin and Sano, who was with Aoshi. They had no entire clue to what's going on with the female trio.  
  
"Oh...um...well..." Kaoru, Misao and Megumi said at the same time.  
  
"I need an answer, not 'Oh....um...well...'"Sano said, tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
Kaoru was the one to talk.  
  
"That, we have to keep in a little secret. We won't tell you anything. YET,"  
  
"Fine then," Aoshi said, which apparently was curious about what they said and annoyed at Kaoru's answer. "But, we will find out soon."  
  
Misao giggled. Aoshi, Kenshin, and Sano turned to look at her.  
  
"You'll see..."  
  
Then the whole class resumed to what they were doing before they even heard what Misao had to say.  
  
_I wonder what their little dare was,_ Aoshi thought. _I don't know, but it might have been Misao's dare....but what was it that made her a bit nervous?  
  
_"Yo, Shinomori,"  
  
Sano snapped him out of his thoughts.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
".....what do you think baka?" Aoshi asked.  
  
"So.....you didn't say your answer after that incident at first period," Kaoru was talking to Misao at lunch and she wanted to know what Misao had to say.  
  
"....I dunno...it's not that I like Aoshi or anything..." Misao scowled.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Megumi smiled gently. "The reason that we did that you had that crush on him in fifth grade! Since he became icy, we figured that-!"  
  
"No, no, no, no!!!!" Misao exclaimed. "There is no way I'm trying to melt this guy's heart. The girls might get jealous of me!!!"  
  
"So?" Kaoru and Megumi asked.  
  
Oh boy, Misao thought. Kaoru and Megumi just can't give up....Guess I'll have to stick in. But I'm not going to use him AT ALL.  
  
"Fine...I'll do it," Misao sighed.  
  
"All right!" Kaoru and Megumi exclaimed, slapping high-five.  
  
"But, there might be consequences to this, you know," she said slyly.  
  
Both Megumi and Kaoru then got scared.  
  
"One, I'm not going to use his as a toy. Two, it's just a stupid dare. Three, I don't even think about this guy!" Misao explained to them.  
  
Both Kaoru and Megumi sweatdropped.  
  
"There, you all happy?" Misao asked them.  
  
"I still think number three's wrong," Megumi said.  
  
"Doushite???"  
  
"Because," Megumi smirked. "You DO think about this guy......you just don't admit it to us. You're probably embarrassed...right?"  
  
"............" Misao started to bang her head with a book, "Kami- sama......dasukete, onegai....."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"You know, we have to know what the girls were talking about this morning,"  
  
Sano was in the gym with Kenshin and Aoshi as they were practicing with their bokken before their usual class begins. Ever since the incident this morning, Sano and Kenshin were wondering about the "dare" that the girls were talking about during first period.  
  
_Wonder what got weasel girl excited?_ Sano thought._ I mean, she has that crush on Aoshi Shinomori since she was little. Now, I mean, she's trying to melt his icy-self away, even though she doesn't tell both Jou-chan and Kitsune that she still has this crush on him. And, still-  
  
_"YO, SANO!!!!! WATCH OUT!!!!!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Before both Kenshin and Aoshi (he never really wanted to warn him in the first place) realized what was headed toward Sano, it just gave him a BIG smack in the head.  
  
Actually, it made a HUGE bump on his head.  
  
By that, he fell down, smacking headfirst towards the floor.  
  
"Oh crap....." someone muttered.  
  
Kenshin then shouted, "Someone!!!! Get the sensei!!!!!"  
  
Megumi then came running in the gym.  
  
"Oh my-! I'm sorry, Sano! I'm REALLY , REALLY sorry!!!"  
  
"Errm...Megumi?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Yeah????"  
  
"He's knocked out cold; not dead,"  
  
Aoshi softly smirked as a volleyball rolled towards him.  
  
_Stupid idiot...._

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
  
Later, in the clinic, Megumi was next to Sano when he woke up.  
  
(groan....) "Where in the hell am I??"  
  
Megumi sighed, "In the clinic, tori-atama. I'm sorry for smacking you with the volleyball at gym...."  
  
"So, you threw the ball and gave me the HUGE smack on my head???" Sano smirked.  
  
Megumi nodded.  
  
"Ah....kitsune," Sano then wrapped his arms around her. "It's all right...I mean, even Jou-chan and koshii hit me with a certain object without knowing. It's not really your fault. If I had been more careful, then I wound have know."  
  
"Oh, then smack Aoshi instead??" Megumi muttered.  
  
"...." Sano was silent for a while. "Yeah.....next time, can you let ICE BOY take the hit?"  
  
"And make Misao angry with you?" she softly smirked.  
  
_On second thought,_ Sano thought as a scary picture of Misao getting furious and beating him came to his mind. _Let Kenshin take the hit from the volleyball._

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After school was over, Misao took a look around her class.  
  
No one but Aoshi was there.  
  
_Good,_ she thought. _I'm safe to ask him without any embarrassment._  
  
"Aoshi?"  
  
Aoshi looked up to see Misao at the door of the classroom.  
  
"........."  
  
"So....um....can I ask you something...?"  
  
"....what is it?"  
  
Misao started to ask, but then, she paused.  
  
"Misao? Are you ready to ask me yet?"  
  
Then Misao blurted it out.  
  
"Can you go on a date with me???"  
  
_There, I said it, Kaoru,_ Misao thought as if Kaoru was there. _Are you happy?????_  
  
Aoshi looked at her if he didn't understand the question.  
  
"Misao....?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is this a joke or something?"  
  
"Um....." Should I lie??? "Not really......."  
  
"Aah......." _I'm guessing that this was their dare to Misao. Asking me on a date._  
  
"So?" Misao was tense to what his answer was.  
  
"....all right. What day and time would you want this to happen?"  
  
"Um...." Misao was now panicking. "Saturday?? About....ten-thirty?"  
  
"Sounds fair enough," Aoshi smirked.

A/N: Aoshi accepted her "dare", so what happens next? You gotta foind out by reading!! Oh, and by the way, I would like to thank my first reviewer: indigochipmunk. Thank you sooooo much, you are VERY nice. Now, if the rest you meanies can review, I'll be very glad. Okay???? Goooddd.......


	3. The Reaction

A/N: Sorry about the long wait for this story. I was busy..... counting on the disaster duo I have to counter with..... -- Anyway, I have to thank the following four reviewers and I owe about two or three or something like that because they have fanfics.....  
  
**Kazenna –chii** – Thanks for that review comment....sry if you're still reading this, it'll be only a while before I update. : P  
  
**AngelMiko289** – One: I get the damn message. Two: Thanks for that bushes warning...I might need it in some time. Three: I'LL UPDATE!!!!! GEEZ, WOULD YOU AT LEAST KNOCK IT OFF!?  
  
**Engal Star 13** – Thank you for the review! I'll read your fics and YES, I'll review for them.  
  
**Elementsofmine** - Glad you reviewed. And I did I really need to know about the writer's block thing? Because if I do, thank you for that warning.  
  
I thank thee for them. (smiles) Now, if the REST of you can....I'll be VERY happy...  
  
Oh, and I'm still thinking about the rest of the chapters for this story. Let me ask all of you something: Should I add the people who were in the Juppon Katana in this story as a gang or a group of people that just wanted to harm and kill people for no absolute reason at all? (Well....for Shishio, that's a different story there....) I just wanted an answer, otherwise, I'll have no absolute clue about this story at all. What should I do next? Place in characters from the Christian Arc or something like that??  
  
Yahiko: Let me ask YOU something. Where am I gonna come in?  
  
Me: Oh! Yahiko! Where in the hell did you come from?  
  
Yahiko: I just wanted to say hi and –  
  
Me: Do I really have to place you in? I already mentioned your name in first chapter.  
  
Yahiko: That time, I wasn't there. DUH!!!! I'm glad that the busu one and busu two aren't here with you at this time...  
  
Kaoru and Misao: (comes in with bokkens) WHAT DID YOU SAY, YAHIKO!?  
  
Yahiko: (wide eyed, panicked) AAAAAHHHHH!!!! HELP ME!!!!!  
  
Me: (enjoys the chase scene) And do what? Get plumbed with you or something? No thanks. I've been worn out from my friends enough!  
  
----------------

Disclaimer: Damn, I really hate this part. I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin or any characters relating to this anime. Well, Even though I have the last five episodes or Rurouni Kenshin and the last four or Samurai Deeper Kyo.... -- Different story.  
-

-

-  
Chapter 3 The Reaction  
-

-

-

"Did you ask him out??"  
  
Kaoru and Megumi were pressuring Misao to tell the answer he gave her.  
  
"What are you soooo curious about? The guys or what Aoshi said?"  
  
"THE SECOND ANSWER, MISAO!!!!!!!!!" The two girls exclaimed.  
  
Geez, do they really have to be over reactive about this or what? It was just a simple answer......  
  
"All right, all right! If you two are really curious, then YES!!! HE SAID YES!!!!!" Misao huffed. "There, satisfied?"  
  
Kaoru and Megumi were stunned.  
  
"Hello.....earth to kitsune and tanuki....." Misao waved a hand in front of their faces.  
  
_He said yes? That's just......not like him, _Kaoru thought. _I mean, to any other girls, he'll just decline, but to Misao? He just......oh my god!!!  
_  
_OMG!!! HE SAID YES TO HER!!!!!_ Megumi's mind did a taco dance. (A/N: And I have no idea what the hell the taco dance is.) _Little Misao's growing up, just like Kaoru!!  
  
_"Kaoru....Megumi....you all right?"  
  
Misao snapped the two back to reality.  
  
"Oh...gomen, " Kaoru and Megumi answered at the same time.  
  
Misao looked at them and shook her head. _And I thought I go into my little world sometimes and the two would call me weird._

_-_

_----------------_

-  
  
Aoshi was silent on the way home while the two boys were talking to each other in the front.  
  
"I really am THIS rude to ask, but is Icicle all right?" Sanosuke looked at Aoshi, who was more silent than usual.  
  
"Yes...You've noticed," Kenshin whispered.  
  
"Why are you whispering?"  
  
"So Aoshi can not hear us,"  
  
"But, what if he did?" Sano asked out loud.  
  
"Then I will beat you up into a bloody pulp with my mind or thought of its own,"  
  
The cold voice belonged to Aoshi. Sano eeped.  
  
"Are you really gonna do that to me, you know, because I have to survive and -"  
  
Aoshi narrowed his eyes. Kenshin looked at him, rolled his eyes, then answered, "No, really? He'll just go ahead and let MISAO beat you up for him."  
  
(A/N: Note the sarcasm?)  
  
"Whatever," Sano sighed as soon as he went on the left side of the street. "Well.....I have to go. Otherwise, I will be late for my judo lessons....see ya!"  
  
He ran off before the two even noticed his REAL reason why.  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "I can see he tried to get out so he can call Megumi..."  
  
Aoshi only nodded.  
  
Kenshin then looked at his friend, then asked him, "Did Misao-dono ask you out?"  
  
_Oh wow...he found out,_ Aoshi groaned in his mind.  
  
"....Yeah...she did,"  
  
"What did you say to her?"  
  
Aoshi paused for a second, trying to place the answer in words.  
  
_-_

_-_

_ -Flashback starts-  
-_

_-  
"Aoshi?"  
  
Aoshi looked up to see Misao at the door of the classroom.  
  
"........."  
  
"So....um....can I ask you something...?"  
  
"....what is it?"  
  
Misao started to ask, but then, she paused.  
  
"Misao? Are you ready to ask me yet?"  
  
Then Misao blurted it out.  
  
"Can you go on a date with me???"  
  
There, I said it, Kaoru, Misao thought as if Kaoru was there. Are you happy?????  
  
Aoshi looked at her if he didn't understand the question.  
  
"Misao....?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is this a joke or something?"  
  
"Um.....not really......."  
  
"Aah......." 'I'm guessing that this was their dare to Misao. Asking me on a date.'  
  
"So?" Misao was tense to what his answer was.  
  
"....all right. What day and time would you want this to happen?"  
  
"Um...." Misao was now panicking. "Saturday?? About....ten-thirty?"  
  
"Sounds fair enough," Aoshi smirked.  
-_

_-  
-Flashback ends-  
-_

_-  
_"So?"  
  
"...I said yes..."  
  
"ORO!?" Kenshin was now surprised to hear that. _And I thought the day that he decided to say yes to date was when I go up to heaven then fly on down to purgatory and hell...geez, is he okay?_

_-_

_---------------------------_

_-  
  
_Kaoru then called Kenshin on her phone as soon as she reached her home later that night. She was just too excited to tell him the news about what Misao had said to Aoshi.  
  
The only person that answered?  
  
"Hello, Himura residence. Yahiko speaking,"  
  
Kaoru groaned at the sound of the young boy's voice on the phone. "Yahiko! Where is Kenshin? I need to speak with him NOW! Oh, and why the hell are in Kenshin's home?"  
  
"Oh, hello, busu number 1. I didn't know you were home that quick."  
  
A vein popped out of her head as she heard the word "busu" as known in Japanese terms, "ugly". It was also the favorite nickname of Yahiko Kamiya, Kaoru's little brother.  
  
"Where's Kenshin..? I need to speak with him..." Kaoru smiled evilly, with gritted teeth.  
  
Noticing the evil in her voice that was about to rise, Yahiko panicked in his mind, then hollered, "KENSHIN!!!! IT'S KAORU!!! SHE WANTS TO SPEAK WITH YOU!!!!"  
  
Kenshin, who was dressing up, heard Yahiko's voice yell to him. "Hold on, Yahiko! I'll be on my phone in the room! Tell Kaoru-dono that!"  
  
Yahiko then returned to the impatient Kaoru, who was waiting on the phone.  
  
"Um...Kenshin'll be with you for a moment; he'll be on the other line," he said weakly.  
  
"All right. Thank you, Yahiko," Kaoru's voice was back to normal by now.  
  
Yahiko sighed with relief.  
  
"But don't you think you're off the hook yet for calling me a busu!!" Kaoru yelled at the other line.  
  
The little boy winced as soon as he heard her voice screech on the other line. _Damn, and I thought Misao's voice was worse when she yelled at me.  
  
_"Oh, why are you over at Kenshin's home, anyway?"  
  
Yahiko slightly blushed red. "Er...well...it's because of..."  
  
"Tsubame?" Kaoru snickered. Tsubame Himura was Kenshin's little sister and Yahiko ahd fallen head over heels for her. That wasn't until the day they all found out about Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship that they found out that "Yahiko –chan" had fallen for Tsubame. That time, Yahiko's disappearance for Tsubame explains why he has been away from home.  
  
Kenshin then took up the phone on the other line as soon as he pulled on his red T-shirt. "Hello? Kaoru-dono, are you here?"  
  
"Finally, you answered! What were you doing back there, anyway?"  
  
Kenshin slightly sweatdropped at that question. "Erm...dressing up..."  
  
"Oh. So," Kaoru smiled back as soon as she was back to her sweet self again.  
  
Well....not really. Considering the fact that Yahiko called her busu still ticked her off. But, that's not important right now.  
  
"Kenshin, did you know Misao asked Aoshi out on a date?" she quipped.  
  
"Um...yeah. What did she say?" Kenshin asked her. _I'm going to guess it's a yes...  
  
_"He said "Yes," to her! Isn't that romantic?"  
  
_I knew it._ "Er...yeah! That's very kind of Aoshi to do that for Misao-dono, all right!"  
  
Kaoru noticed the "what the crap..?" tone in Kenshin's voice. "You found out, didn't you?"  
  
"Aoshi told me. That's why,"  
  
"Oh, and I'm probably guessing that if I told Misao that he told you, she'll just beat you up as usual, am I right?"  
  
"Yeah....so don't say anything about this to her, all right?"  
  
Kaoru smiled sweetly at his question. "Okay, Kenshin. For your sake, I'm gonna keep it a secret. Oh yeah....I forgot."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Aoshi rarely says yes on an offer on a date with other girls on the campus at school, so why to Misao?"  
  
"I don't know, Kaoru-dono...that was rather unusual for that to happen. He turned down a lot of offers this year, as I can tell,"  
  
Kaoru made a face. "But, that doesn't explain anything, Kenshin! I never saw Misao jealous of any girls who asked Aoshi out on a date!"  
  
"That's true..." Kenshin was starting to wonder about his stony friend, also. "Do you suppose that there might be something along with Aoshi and Misao?"  
  
Kaoru paused to answer the question for a minute. _I never thought of that before..._ "Well....there might be a possibility, but mostly, I'd to stick to a "No," as my answer for now. I mean, there isn't anybody else Aoshi cares for...right?"  
  
"I'm not so sure, Kaoru-dono...I'm not quite sure,"  
-

-----------------

-  
"OKINA!!!! I'M HOME!!!"  
  
Misao hollered through her empty home. Then, she realized where they are.  
  
_Damn, they're working at the Aoiya again...and oh shit! I'm late!!_  
  
That was Misao's other job: to cater for waitress at the Aoiya, her family's restaurant. And she hated that job so much, she'll rather let either Kaoru or that little brat of Kaoru's to do the waitressing.  
  
As soon as she ran inside the Aoiya, she was greeted by Okon and Omasu when she bursted in.  
  
"Hey! You're late!" Omasu exclaimed.  
  
"Gomen if I'm late," Misao apologized as she set her bag at the ground. "I had to find my way out of the arcade."  
  
"AGAIN!?"  
  
Misao rolled her eyes as their reaction. That happened before when she wound up at the arcade with Megumi and Kaoru. She got lost to find her way at the Aoiya, and then later, she got greeted by a really angry Okina.  
  
"Oh yeah....where the hell is that old man, Jiya?"  
  
"In his office," Kuro sighed. "Are you planning to kill him again?"  
  
"Remember what happened with the alarm clock this morning?"  
  
"Oh," Kuro and Shiro answered at the same time.  
  
"Well, good luck..." Shori muttered as a steaming Misao stomped her way to the office.  
  
"And I pray Okina won't get REALLY killed," Omasu said weakly.  
  
The other three nodded in agreement.  
  
In Okina's office, she slammed the door open.  
  
"OKINA!!!! YOU OLD MAN!!! YOU MADE MY ALARM CLOCK GO EARLY THIS MORNING!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS UP WITH THAT!?" Misao shouted.  
  
"Oh, hello, Misao," Okina smirked weakly.  
  
"So, old man, what did you do?" Misao asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well.....you see...." Okina said thoughtfully.  
-

-  
_-Flashback starts-  
_-

-  
_Okina looked around a dark room at four AM in the morning, wearing a robber's clothes. Looking to the snoring Misao, he then tiptoed to her alarm clock. Quietly, he switched her clock twenty minutes later without her noticing.  
  
Well....unfortunately...  
  
The sound of the alarm clock switching perked Misao up, then looked around to see if anybody was in her room.  
  
"Huh....nobody here..." she murmured.  
  
Then she yawned, stretching her arms out. Then, with a full swing...her right arm smacked a head that was beside her bed.  
  
Okina winced at her great pain, but he dared not to scream out "ITAI!!!!!!" at four in the morning.  
  
You would imagine if that ever happened to anybody at that time of the day....right?  
-_

_-  
-Flashback ends-  
_-

-  
_So, he was there when I woke up...._Misao thought blankly as she smacked Okina in the head.  
  
"Okina no baka....why did you do that for??"  
  
Before he can answer, she sighed, "Oh, and also, I have a date Saturday."  
  
"With who?" Okina was interested at that part, all right.  
  
"Some guy named Aoshi Shinomori..."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"So, can I go?"  
  
Okina was silent for a minute, then he answered, "Well....I do know of the Shinomori family and we were their friends..."  
  
"So!?"  
  
Before Jiya can answer, the two can hear tittering behind the door.  
  
"What the crap....?" Misao frowned.  
  
Okina groaned as he mouthed, "Okon and Omasu."  
  
Misao cracked her knuckles as she flung the door open.  
  
How could Okina guess right?  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!???"  
  
Okon and Omasu laughed weakly as they saw an angry Misao, glaring at them.  
  
"Well..." the two said weakly. Omasu answered, "Some guy at table seven wants to see you! So we can over here to tell you, but we accidentally listened in on your little conversation!"  
  
"Right....." Misao said.  
  
"No really, somebody wants to see you at table seven," Okon said. "And that's no joke. He's a hottie!"  
  
"What the hell are you two talking about?"  
  
Before the two ladies were about to explain, Okina cleared his throught. The three looked at them.  
  
"Misao, you can go. But..."  
  
"What??"  
  
"Tell me what happened after you're through with your little date!" he snickered.  
  
Three ladies were about to kill him with fists gripped with their weapons. Okina stared backing away towards the wall, laughing weakly.  
  
"Eh heh....just kidding!"  
  
Yeah, sure, you lecherous Jiya, Misao thought as she walked out to take the order for the person at table seven, leaving Okina with the two ladies. They, unfortauntly, didn't kill him.  
  
"Hello, welcome to the Aoiya. I'm your waitress today. May I help take your order?"  
  
"No...we're not ready yet,"  
  
Misao sighed as she was about to take another order from a different table.  
  
"Misao,"  
  
Misao opened her eyes to see a familiar face at the table. She nearly dropped her pad to see a certain person sitting there.  
  
"A...Aoshi?? What the hell are you doing here??"  
  
The ice man pointed towards the person next to him.  
  
"Hey ya, koshii!!"  
  
"SANO!? MEGUMI!? KENSHIN!? KAORU!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE IN THE AOIYA!!!???"  
-

-

-  
To be continued....  
-

-

-  
A/N: Yeah, what the hell are Misao's friends are doing at the Aoiya at this time? I'm guessing you'll have to find out soon! I need a break.... Now, if I have about ten or fifteen reviews, maybe I'll update.  
  
Sister: LILY NO BAKA!!!! IF YOU DON'T UPDATE IN THE NEXT 2 OR 3 WEEKS I WILL INJURE YOU SO BADLY EVEN A BUG WON'T LOOK AT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: Eh heh....I'll try...(sweatdrops)


	4. Author's note

Hello peoples! Well... We have a slight problem. You see my sister who is the author of this fanfic, decided to... well... abruptly quit, she doesn't want to type this anymore. So I decided to take over this fic with her permission. This still will be on her screen name. I do have an account in , but I'd rather remain quiet about it. Please, if you have any comments, please put them in your reviews, or send it to my sister's email address, that will be posted where allowed putting our emails in. Apparently, I will be typing this fanfic, but I first need to read it, because I have no idea where this story is leading to. My sister did have plans for this, and explained it all to me. I hope you enjoy!

OVER AND OUT SARGENT!

(I'll be using a different screen name, which you will not find in )

Pitygurl54****


End file.
